


A Ghost of his Former Self

by Kittalia



Category: Danny Phantom, Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-23
Updated: 2018-07-23
Packaged: 2019-06-15 00:33:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15401031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kittalia/pseuds/Kittalia
Summary: Danny’s entire family die in a ghost attack, and is adopted by a muggle family in England, alone with his clone sibling Dani. Join them with their new family - and new lives





	1. Chapter 1

I'm a ghost. Well, I already knew that, but now I'm even more or a ghost. A ghost of my former self.

They all died. A ghost attacked, and they all died. And I couldn't save them. Amity Park was destroyed, everyone I ever knew is gone. I was the sole survivor. Being a ghost has its advantages, or disadvantages as I say. I ended up in the foster system, and I guess the only positive was I found Dani again, so I'm not completely alone. We are being adopted by a family in England, after a couple of months of foster homes. We're one of the lucky ones- some never get adopted and grow up moving everywhere.

We packed up our stuff up and got on the plane. I think it was Dani's first time flying without ghost powers, and her eyes were wide with excitement. I'm glad she's happy, it's been a while since I last saw her smile. I started to drift off, dreaming of happy memories. The plane touched down, and I realise my real parents died not knowing my secret, and I don't want to make that mistake again. Our social worker, Natalia gently wakes Dani, and she grabs my hand as we leave.

"Daniel, Danielle, meet your new family, the Grangers.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Danny and Danielle get used to their new family, and too trust each other

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Set at the beginning

"and this is your room," said Hermione. Inside, the room was painted blue, with 2 white twin beds with NASA bed covers, and posters. On the bed on the left was a large blue bear, with a white bed. Dani looked at the bear longingly, her first toy! I wish I could be as happy and octomistic as my little clone, but I saw everyone I knew die, except Dani, and she didn't live in Amity Park. No, Fenton, stop thinking about that, it's in the past. I look over at Dani, hugging the bear so hard I'm amazed it's stuffing didn't fall out. The simplicity of my sibling showed how hard her life was. I can't really complain, but it's really hard. My train of thought was interrupted by a call from downstairs. I need to tell them to call us Danny and Dani, even if its confusing. Daniel and Danielle bring back memories of the fruit loop. I wonder what happened to him. No, don't lose track of time, Fenton. Dani's already at the door, dragging the bear along the floor with her like the toddler she really was. She may have the body of a 12 year old girl, but inside, shes just a very intelligent child.

Five owls sat on the window sill. A snowy, a grey owl, a screech owl, a scopes owl and a barn owl. But the family sat around with the owls, completely different from how my family reacted when the owls swarmed the living room, once when I was 11, and once when Dani was cloned. My parents sent my and Jazz upstairs, and when we came back down, the only sign they had ever been there was a lone white feather.

"Daniel, Danielle," Mrs Granger started, before being corrected by Dani, "Danny and Ellie,". I was shocked. She loved being Dani-with-a-i. "sorry, Danny and Ellie, now this might be a lot to take in, but..." Hermione continued from her mother

"you're wizards and witches, like me"

The two siblings turned, and blushed, using their ghost powers of telephey.

"well, that's a surprise,"

"but we are half ghosts, so not impossible,"

"Hermione revealed she's a witch, we should tell her our secret,"

"on three,"

"one,"

"two,"

"three,"

We returned to audio mode, and Dani went first.

"we have something to tell you..."

"we're half ghosts," and their shocked faces said it all.


End file.
